<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Heat by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533497">First Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Another Omega Peter where he goes into heat for the first time and needs an Alpha</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Riding, frotting</b>
</p><p>—————————</p><p>Sometimes being the only omega on the team could get very frustrating, not all the alphas being mated made it hard for Peter to concentrate. It started when Peter woke up feeling really hot and tingly, he just brushed it off as he had too many blankets on. But then he realised he'd been purring, and he basically never purred unless he was extremely happy, like watching Star Wars with May, Ned, and MJ happy. And the purring didn't stop all morning, he cleaned his room twice, and usually, Peter never cleans his room. He even cleaned the kitchen, reordered the movie cabinet, reorganised the kitchen, and cleaned Tony's lab, which even Pepper wouldn't do. When he finally did sit down he was restless and antsy and had weird cravings for salt and sugar.</p><p>"Hey, Peter are you ok?" Bruce asked gently, Peter looked up at him and shrugged. Bruce was a lot easier to talk to as he's a beta. Peter virtually couldn't be in a room alone with the alphas of the team, their scents were stronger for some reason. And made him feel funny inside.</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Peter said irritably, he didn't even realise he was folding a blanket until he blinked, "Oh, I see what you mean."</p><p>"Peter, have you ever gone into heat?" Bruce asked gently.</p><p>"What's a heat?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Well, you're an omega right?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Yeah the only one in my family, my mum and dad were both betas and my uncle was a beta and my aunt was a beta too," Peter said, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"Well, Peter you're gonna need to sit down. Heats are when an omega is fertile, basically, you're body forces you to become needy for a mate." Bruce said, shifting in his seat. Everyone had noticed how Peter was acting, and they had also noticed that his scent was basically flooding the air.</p><p>"So basically I'm horny? I just got being done with puberty and now this is happening?" Peter said irritably.</p><p>"Well it's more than that, the feeling won't go away until you mate," Bruce said quietly, Peter looked up at him frantically.</p><p>"But, but I can't mate yet!" Peter shouted, Bruce cringed, "Are we even sure I'm actually going into heat?" He asked desperately.</p><p>"Well you're scents more prominent than normal, you're purring, you're cleaning, and you made everyone breakfast. Usually that would be fine but they're all Omega instincts, and if they're in overdrive then I'm sorry but," Bruce said, Peter's mind was working.</p><p>"But this has never happened before, and why didn't I know about it?" Peter asked, scrunching his pant legs.</p><p>"Well Omegas are rare, male omegas are even rarer. None of your family are omega so they probably didn't even know about heats. Usually, you'd get them during puberty but I guess with the spider bite it changed it." Bruce thought out loud.</p><p>"Well, what do I do? I don't have a boyfriend or anything." Peter said anxiously, his skin was starting to heat up more and his clothes were getting scratchy.</p><p>"Peter there's something else you need to know, you can only mate with an alpha," Bruce said, watching as Peter froze.</p><p>"But, but aren't alphas rare too? I've only ever seen them as CEOS and stuff. When I met Mr Stark he was the first alpha if ever met." Peter blurted. Bruce cringed.</p><p>"Well then you're going to have to pick someone on the team." He said quietly.</p><p>"Is this why everyone's been so nice to me since I joined? All the gifts and the compliments?" Peter asked, putting his head in his hands, "God it's the same as when I was in high school."</p><p>"Well yes actually. They've all been competing." Bruce said amusedly. Realisation dawned on Peter's face.</p><p>"And I didn't even know? God, I feel so stupid." Peter said into his hands. Having two super-soldiers, two gods, an ex-assassin competing for your attention should have been obvious.</p><p>"It's ok Peter, you don't know much about your physiology," Bruce said.</p><p>"So is this why I've been having cravings?" Peter said nervously, Bruce's eyes widened.</p><p>"That means you're further along than I thought, we need to get you into your room before the alphas lose it," Bruce said, ushering him out.</p><p>——————————</p><p>The next few days were stressful for Bruce, he was the only one Peter let remotely near his room, and he refused to pick someone from the team, which made them all aggressive. Bruce had given Peter a massive book on Omega physiology and habits, which he read in a day. When the team heard crying, whining and clicking from Peter's room they almost broke down the door to get to Peter until they heard distressed hissing from the other side. Bruce would give him high salt a sugar content food and leave out water then leave.</p><p>Inside his room Peter was stressed, his whole body hurt with need that he'd never felt before. He had banished himself to his bathroom so that he wouldn't leak slick everywhere. He basically couldn't stop leaking slick everywhere whenever he thought about sex.</p><p>His small cock was basically always leaking Precum, which made it very hard to concentrate. His whole body was telling him to break open the door and jump on the nearest Alpha, but honestly Peter didn't want to. He didn't want to advance on Bucky (who he'd been pinning for four years) just because he's in heat. He also didn't want Bucky to feel obligated to helping him.</p><p>On the fourth day of his heat Bruce was pleading with him to just pick someone, it was obvious Peter was in immense pain, if the hissing and whining and the keening was anything to go by. Peter was silent ish on the other side of the door until Bruce heard a serious of thumps and then the sound of someone slamming against the door.</p><p>"Get Bucky. Just, just get Bucky. I need, I need, god I don't know what I need and he better know." Peter said breathlessly against the door. He was going to do a hell of a lot of deep cleaning when all of this was over. Bruce quickly rushed off to the coming room where everyone was sitting.</p><p>"He wants Bucky." Was all Bruce said, Bucky jumped up and walked out of the room, all the other alphas in the room whined but accepted it. When an omega chooses you can't change their mind.</p><p>"Peter?" Bucky said softly once he got to his door. He would be lying if he said he hadn't wished Peter would chose him, not only because of his alpha instincts. The door opened a little and Peter peeked his head out, a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"I, I, I don't know what I need. I need something and you're the only one I trust." Peter said firmly, pulling him into his room by his shirt. Peter looked away from him shyly, covering his naked body with his hands.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't wear clothes, they hurt." He said quietly, pointing to the bed for Bucky. Bucky obeyed easily, sitting on the already slick damp bed. He noticed the book Peter had read about Omegas.</p><p>"Did you finish the book?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded, shivering as he walked into the bathroom and clambered into the bathtub.</p><p>"Yes, but I don't know what most of it means. It brought up knotting and mating a lot but I don't know what they mean." Peter looked at Bucky from the bathroom, his body screaming for him to touch Bucky, just once, "I don't want you to feel obligated to help me because you're an alpha. I picked you because I have a massive crush on you, and out of everyone I could see myself with you. And I feel like you wouldn't hurt me." He said firmly, his hand twitching. Bucky was honestly flattered, he could have picked literal gods and he settled for him.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you picked me because we feel the same way," Bucky said, tugging on the collar of his shirt. Peter looked up at him shyly.</p><p>"I've um, I've never done it before," Peter said quietly, Bucky's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"But you're literally gorgeous!" He exclaimed. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the praise from an alpha like Bucky, strong and protective. He pulled himself out of the tub and pounced on Bucky, literally. Bucky's back slammed onto the bed with Peter on top of him, kissing him hard and fast. When they pulled away Peter was tugging at the bottom of his shirt, whining loudly.</p><p>"Too many clothes." He breathed, Bucky nodded, tugging off his shirt and undoing his belt. Peter slid off him onto his knees to pull down his jeans in one go, his eyes widened.</p><p>"Is that supposed to go inside me?" He asked nervously, Bucky couldn't help but smile down at Peter. He was tiny after all, yes maybe he was strong and toned but still tiny.</p><p>"You'll be fine, you've got slick for a reason." Bucky said, Peter nodded, clambering onto Bucky's lap again, pressing their erections together. Peter examined him in his small hands, he was at least twice as wide and long as himself, and he had ridges along the base.</p><p>"Yours is so much bigger than mine." Peter said, reaching forward to wrap his hand around both of their cocks, spreading his precum over Bucky's member. Bucky batted away his hands, taking Peter in his hands, Peter cried out at the contact, throwing his head back.</p><p>"Jesus that feels good." Peter breathed, Bucky couldn't help but smile cockily up at him, moving his hand faster. Peter let out a high pitched moan at the fast strokes.</p><p>"I'll take care of you." Bucky growled, ignoring his own painfully hard cock, his Omega needed him.</p><p>"Only if you. Fuck, only if you answer my questions." Peter said, rocking his hips into Bucky's hands, leaning back to rest on his palms.</p><p>"Okay." Bucky said, speeding his hand up, Peter's back was arched almost painfully as his chest heaved.</p><p>"What's knotting?" He asked breathlessly, the slick was starting to leak out of him again, coating Bucky's legs in it.</p><p>"It's like when you cum. Basically the Penis widens and gets thicker so that it can't be taken out for a certain amount of time." Bucky said, reaching forward to run hand up and down Peter's torso. He wanted to make Peter cum so bad, he wanted to take the edge off for him.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Peter struggled out between his moans and whimpers.</p><p>"No, it might feel funny because it will stretch you, but it's pleasurable for the Omega." Bucky said, Peter nodded.</p><p>"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. What's the mating mark?" Peter asked, rocking his hips faster into Bucky's hand.</p><p>"That's what tells people you're mates. It means that next time you go into heat only the person who marked you can mate with you again, and it means when an alpha goes into rut only there mated can help them. It gives you some of their scents so other alphas or betas know not to pursue you." Bucky said, Peter nodded mutely.</p><p>"Do we both have to mark each other?" Peter asked, he could feel his whole body tingling, he couldn't control the shivers and the shaking of his body.</p><p>"Yes." Bucky said bluntly, Peter looked down at him through lidded eyes. The sight was beautiful, Peter covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair messy and flying everywhere, his eyes wild and aroused, his lips plump, his whole body flushed red, and he was already leaking onto Bucky.</p><p>"Mark me, please please mark me." Peter said breathlessly, bringing his knees together, Bucky effortlessly spread them apart again.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"God yes, just please mark me, I need you to mark me." He said, his eyes rolled back again. Bucky growling in his throat, pulling Peter down by his arm, burying his face in his neck, breathing in his scent, he smelt like strawberries and honeysuckle. Bucky licked around his neck, making Peter buck into his hand.</p><p>"Please alpha." Peter whined, it was all Bucky needed, sinking his teeth into Peter's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Peter came with a cry in his hands, the purring started again, from deep in his chest. Bucky growled again lapping you the blood and kissing around the mark. Peter pushed back, pressing his face into Bucky's neck, nosing and kissing around his jaw, breathing him in. He smelt like tree leaves and mint.</p><p>"You smell good alpha." He whispered, Bucky's heart fluttered at the praise, his cock jumped when Peter started licking around his neck, before finally sinking his teeth into his neck. Purring louder as he lapped up the blood around the mark, pressing kisses onto the wound. Peter sat back up in Bucky's lap, his eyes foggy and his lips parted.</p><p>"Alpha I need you to knot me." He said firmly, Bucky nodded, making to flip them over, "No, 'm claustrophobic, I have to stay on top." Peter breathed, Bucky nodded, watching as Peter took Bucky in his small hands, raising on his knees above him. Teasing his tip against his hole, before sinking down onto him with a yowl. Bucky's body jolted, his hands scrambling before finding a grip on Peter's hips, making Peter whine.</p><p>Peter shakily raised on his knees and slammed back down, cumming again with a cry, he threw his head back, a lazy smile rested on his face.</p><p>"You feel so good alpha, make me feel so full." Peter breathed, Bucky growled lifting Peter off of him and then back down. Peter shook in his grasp, his whole body jerking as Bucky continued lifting him up and down, thrusting into him in time.</p><p>"Why am I so sensitive?" Peter asked, cumming again on Bucky's chest. Bucky growled, thrusting faster into Peter.</p><p>"You've waited three days. Plus you're in heat, everything's extra sensitive." Bucky growled, Peter nodded half-heartedly, letting out a scream when Bucky hit that certain spot inside of him.</p><p>"Oh Alpha don't stop, please don't stop!" Peter shouted, Bucky growled again, holding Peter's hips tighter, purple bruises blooming across his pale skin. He angled his hips to that with every thrust he his that spot. Peter threw his head back again, cumming again with another scream.</p><p>"I'm gonna knot you Mega." Bucky growled, Peter nodded.</p><p>"Knot me Alpha, please knot me," Peter shouted. Bucky paused for a moment, holding his breath so he wouldn't knot.</p><p>"Are you sure Omega? You could get pregnant." Bucky said, Peter nodded, pressing his hands into Bucky's chest.</p><p>"Yes, want your kits Alpha, want you to fill me up." Peter breathed, that was all it took for Bucky to let out a puff of air, howling at his knot expanded inside Peter. Peter stilled on his lap, his face scrunching up before his mouth fell open, his cock jumping before he came again. They manoeuvred don't they were both on their sides, Bucky had his arm on Peter's waist, his face in the back of Peter's neck.</p><p>"That was something else." Peter breathed, Bucky hummed into his neck, kissing his skin, "Did I do good?" Peter asked shyly.</p><p>"You did amazing." Bucky praises, Peter started purring again, nuzzling back into Bucky.</p><p>———————————</p><p>Two days later Peter and Bucky left Peter's room, Peter was still purring loudly, clutching Bucky's arm tightly. Bucky led them to the kitchen, where Peter sunk into a seat. Bucky quickly got him the griot loops, which were the sweetest thing they had in the pantry. Peter smiled at him lazily as he took the bowl, telling him when on the cereal. When Bruce walked in Peter paled.</p><p>"I am so sorry for hissing at you." He said quietly, Bruce couldn't help but laugh at Peter's face.</p><p>"It's ok, you couldn't help it." Bruce said, waving it off easily. The team slowly filtered into the kitchen watching as Peter ate at least four bowls of cereal, they looked at him funny. Peter looked up to the team staring at him.</p><p>"Can you guys like stop staring at me? It's making me anxious." He said, pulling his bowl closer, Bucky sat next to him, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist.</p><p>"So are you two?" Tony started, Peter looked up at him.</p><p>"Mated? Yes." Peter said. Wanda bounced forward, she was a beta so Peter was happy to let her close.</p><p>"Can we see the marks?" She asked, Peter looked at Bucky for confirmation, who shrugged. Peter pulled on the collar of his hoody, pulling it down to reveal the bite mark, Bucky followed, showing his own. Wanda awed at the sight, making Peter blush darkly.</p><p>"So. We Um, we kind of heard everything?" Clint said uncomfortably, Peter blushed darkly and ducked his head. Bucky's eyes darkened protectively, pulled Peter closer, who was hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"Can we just pretend you didn't?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>